


Pride, Pride, Pride!

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: :), Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gay, Gay Pride, Happy, Hetalia, It's June bitches, It's all okay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades, Rainbows, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: England and America go to pride with their friends
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 22





	Pride, Pride, Pride!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long since I've updated, and sorry this is short. I've been so invested in that fanfiction (still taking beta readers, if you're curious) and I've been writing on that like crazy. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, even if it's short. Also, Happy Pride! It's finally June, so I figured this was the perfect idea for a new one-shot. It's a bummer that COVID-19 has hindered our celebration, but that's okay. The spirit of pride is still alive. Love you guys!
> 
> Words: 734
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 7 minutes, 35 seconds

America shifted his weight back and forth on his feet in anticipation. Today was the first day of June, meaning that it was the first day of Pride Month. He'd been excited all week and his pride playlist had been playing since seven in the morning.

Normally, that'd annoy England, but he was in a good mood, so he just let America blare Lady Gaga while he got dressed. He was wearing a shirt with the Union Jack on it, except that the colors were changed so that each of the stripes was a different color, making a rainbow. His boyfriend was very pleased to be sporting a rainbow shirt and a red baseball cap that said, 'Make America Gay Again.' His boss would probably give him an earful for it later, but he couldn't care less.

They'd gone up to New York for the NYC Pride March, the crown jewel of all the parades with the most attendees. Their friends were scheduled to meet them there, too, for a day of partying and celebration.

"Iggy, it's time to go!" America urged, scampering into the bathroom. "Come on, come on!"

"Alright, love, I'm coming," England laughed, allowing America to drag him out of the hotel, down the street, to the closest train station.

England would forever be astounded at the prices of tickets for the tube in New York (or, as America called it, the subway). His own metro system was much more expensive. Of course, there were similarities. For example, they smelled equally terrible.

Luckily, they weren't too far from the parade, so it didn't take too long to reach it. Finding their friends was a headache, but with enough persistence, they finally met up with them.

"America! England!" Italy cheered. He was draped in a rainbow-colored flag that he almost dropped when he threw his arms around them. Same-sex marriage wasn't allowed in his country yet, and while there were certainly parades in his home, they weren't as massive as the New York one, so he was delighted to fly to the states for the celebration.

Germany, his boyfriend, was next to him. He almost always wore a frown, but today, he was smiling. He didn't let loose as much as others and still was as rigid as always, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. "Hello."

Italy turned around, jumping over to Canada. "Canada! Canada! America and England are here!"

America's brother turned and grinned when he saw him. He was in a rainbow t-shirt and seemed very at ease. "Hey, guys. Thanks for inviting me, America. My boss wanted to come with, but I convinced him that we could just go to pride in Toronto or Montreal instead."

"Aww, you should have brought Trudeau!" Prussia whined. He was fully decked out, covered from head to toe in pride merch. It almost hurt to look at him. "He's fun."

"You can see him when we go back to Ottowa, babe."

"Can I come?" France asked. His decorum was much more tasteful than Prussia's. He was very happy to be there. June was his favorite month since it celebrated love (an irresistible holiday for the country of love).

"Sure!"

Spain and Romano didn't participate in the conversation. They were too busy making out next to South Korea, who was trying his best to ignore them.

"Yes, thank you for inviting us," said Russia, fiddling with his fingers. "I cannot have these kinds of things in my country and my boss will likely be furious that I am here when he finds out."

America patted his shoulder. "Don't mention it. I'm glad you came!"

Belarus and Hungary were there, too. They'd been dating for a couple of months, so it was still new, but they were both very happy to be together.

"Let's get hammered!" Prussia roared.

They laughed and caught up with each other while they waited for the parade to start. America kept his arm looped around England's waist and gave him the occasional kiss. That was another thing England normally wouldn't allow. He wasn't a huge fan of PDA, but, fuck it, it was Pride.

The group spent the whole day carousing and enjoying each other's company. By the time they got home, England could barely walk straight and it was a miracle America remembered the way back to their hotel.

All in all, it was a pretty good day.


End file.
